


Fabled Dreams|| Book 1: Truth

by WolfKnight22



Series: Fabled Dreams [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKnight22/pseuds/WolfKnight22
Summary: Arianna is a bit selfish and dramatic. She is also a willful person. She is just going to school when somehow the good lord above decided to get her involved in something she was not expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

I stood outside. The chilly morning air was compacting. I felt like I was suffocating. The air was misty and wet. It was almost enough to soak me through. I was on my way to school. I was forced to walk every day to school but I wanted to. I’ve always been teased and I have no friends, so I sit alone at lunch. Every day no one looks, talks, or even cares about me.

I stood outside of my middle school, Riverview Academy. Everyone rushes by me, but I stand frozen. There, standing by a towering oak tree was a boy. A boy who was oddly beautiful. No one looked at him. No one noticed him. It was strange. He should be honestly surrounded by fan-girls. I blinked and suddenly he was gone. Definitely strange. I shrugged and began walking up into school. I looked up at the clock. It was ten minutes past eight. I was late. I scrambled over the low brick wall surrounding the well tended lawn. It was a short cut, but if you got caught you were in a huge amount of trouble.

“Hey!” Shouted a stern voice.

“Uh-oh…” I whispered. I turned slowly. Mr. Benden, our grounds keeper, was standing practically two inches from my face. I jumped startled.

Before he could escort me to the office a silky smooth and strange voice intervened, “Stop.”

We both turned to the boy who had been standing by the oak tree earlier. I couldn’t believe it. He was standing there in defense for me? “Sorry, my car was busted and we were late. Lets go Arianna.”

I stepped towards him. Anything to be left alone. Then I realized I didn’t know him. That was strange because I felt like I knew him. I sighed finally deciding to follow him. When we walked I asked how he knew me and the very suspicious thing was he changed the subject and never answered. So, I decided to ask him something else, hoping to get at least one answer from my mysterious savior, “Why could no one see you this morning?” I asked, “And another thing, uhhh…. Who are you?”

“Wait…. You could see me?!” He stopped walking  in surprise.

I stopped as well and turned to him slightly impatiently, “Yeah… I could and seriously, who are you?” I was getting rather annoyed.

“My name is Damion Galiant.” He replied, smiling softly at me.

"That name… it sounds… familiar…” I said thoughtfully.

He looked at me strangely. It was a sort of sad, knowing look. I walked into my classroom. People snickered and threw wads of paper at me. I sat at the very back of the room and shrunk down in my seat. I looked at the teacher and the board. Damion stood by Mr. Hax. He must be a new student. He walked over after introducing himself, to the empty desk by me.

‘What is he doing? A hot guy like him sitting next to Miss. Geek. Uh, yuck!!’

I looked around confused but no one had said anything. Now, I noticed something odd. Maranda, Miss. Beauty Queen looking at me but it was not in her normal usual hate glare. This look was a sad and sympathetic look. That in itself is weird and then, I looked around the room. Everyone had that small look. The only normal look came from Noka, a girl who hates me a lot more than everyone at the whole school. The boys were all eyeing me.

‘Oh, she is so much hotter than my girlfriend.’

‘Uhm…’ I thought, ‘This is crazy.’

That afternoon, when I sat down in my usual spot alone, everybody picked up their lunches and quickly sat with me. ‘Okay, this is starting to get scary.’

“Hello.” I said nervously, eyeing everyone who were all staring at me expectantly. ‘This… is really… creepy.’ “What do you want?” I asked a bit shakily.

“We are so sorry for treating you really bad last year!” One of the girls said in a unnerving voice, a sickeningly sweet one.

‘Wait… what? Last year? The hell?!’ I thought rather confused.

“Oh, and we all love your first CD!!” Said Miranda.

‘First CD? What the hell is happening? Am I dreaming?’ I thought getting more confused.

“Uh, thanks…” I answered. I had a hint of bewilderment in my voice.

“Miss. Castelle.” Called a very familiar voice.

"Uhm... I"m here." I replied hesitantly looking around to see who had spoken. Everyone parted to let through.... the boy. "Damion... what?!"  I thought slightly surprised.

"Miss. Castelle, it's almost time to go to your fall mansion." Damion told me in an adoring voice.

"It's her boyfriend!!" Squealed Maranda.

"Huh?" I said. "Uhm...." I thought. "Okay." I got up hesitantly and followed him towards a jet labeled as: 'Air Ana: The Elemental Wolves'. I walked up the steps and thought, 'This is strange but... I guess I'll go with it because... come on. I have a MANSION!'

"Once we get to your fall mansion..." His voice faltered as he say my spaced out expression, "What's wrong?" Damion was looking at me, concerned. I was staring out into space and then suddenly the fantasy came falling in and collapsing in on itself. I crashed back to reality as the lunch bell rang. Lunch was about to begin. I blinked and shook my head yawning and sighed slightly wishing that dream was reality. I quickly gathered my books and binders and headed to my locker. Once I got my lunch I made my way over to my empty table. I half expected people to rush over, but nothing happened. The only person who kept looking over at me was him, Damion. I blushed and quickly ducked my head down munching on my tuna fish sandwich. Of course, no one noticed which was a huge relief.

At the end of lunch I stayed and once I thought no one was looking, I walked outside and found an empty and abandoned classroom. I sat down in a corner, with no lights and began to meditate. As soon as my sleepy trance of meditation was done; I opened my eyes and saw movement. When my eyes had adjusted to the dim light I saw Damion standing there waiting for me to stir. I got up and glared at him. "Really! You report you!!" I said annoyed.

"Easy now," He chuckled the teased, "Another thing, do the teachers know you're here?"

I admitted reluctantly that they didn't, "But they don't really care!" I said scornfully.

He chuckled at my childish behavior. "What's so funny?!" I asked furiously.

"Oh, nothing..." He grinned then continued in the teasing voice, "You're just cute that's all." He said it in a way that you couldn't figure out what he meant, if he was just joking or he really meant it.

I sighed both out of annoyance and I had been holding my breath, hoping he wasn't going to report me for being in a dangerous location. Thankfully, I figured he wouldn't. He rolled his eyes, a small smug smirk on his face and then asked, "Are you going to class or not?"

"No." I replied dryly, "As if I would want to go back. It's quiet and it's safer then being bullied."

He sighed. He could tell it was final and nothing would be able to change my mind. I closed my eyes briefly as I rubbed them sleepily. I was still sitting on the floor. As soon as I did, I felt something brush my shoulder. It felt almost like fur. I opened my eyes and in front of me lay the most peculiar sight. The almost fur HAD been fur and that fur belonged to not a dog but an enormous dire wolf. The dire wolf had pitch black fur that you could barely see the fur lines and he had very strange eyes. Almost human like in knowledge and they were a sky blue with golden-yellow flecks sprinkled here and there. "No! You won't have her!" Snarled the beast-wolf.

"Werewolf...!" Growled Damion shortly glowering at the new arrival angrily.

"The real term is mixed-bloods." The wolf retorted, "But of course, you blood suckers wouldn't care!"

Damion gave a sharp combination of a hiss and snarl, which sent chills down my spine and almost left me breathless from fear. Neither wolf nor Damion looked my way as I inched my way slowly out of the room. As soon as I got to the door I wrenched it open and flat out ran past the front gates, across the street and into the alley.

I wrenched my door open quickly stepping in and then shut and locked it. I hurried to the back door, but before I shut it I heard them arguing to whose fault it was that I had escaped. I hurriedly locked the back door. I raced to my windows making sure they were closed, bolted and the curtains were drawn then I bolted to the closet to hide. I crawled into it and made myself tiny trying hard not to move and make a sound. I heard them trying to get in now.

“She’s in here, I smell her.” Growled a voice I recognized as the Wolf.

“I too, smell her.” The voice of Damion replied.

‘This is the strangest day ever!’ I thought unhappily, then bit my candy pink bottom lip thoughtfully, ‘Wait… Wolves who can speak… Werewolves… and blood-suckers, wait! Maybe Vampires? Yes, but…. I need to make sure I’m not dreaming…’ I pinched myself and flinched, suppressing a soft gasp of pain.  I was definitely not dreaming. ‘Okay… definitely not dreaming than. Hmmm… wait! I think I remember something. An old story my mom told me when I was little. Gods, I wish my parents were back from Peru, but their dig will probably be another year or so. Anyways… that story. Is it really my solution? Maybe that makes a little….’ “Sense…” The last word I had uttered softly.

“Did you hear that?” Inquired Damion’s voice.

‘Crap. This isn’t good.’ I gulped my eyes wide.

“Yes, I did. She must be in the closet in that room.” Confirmed the Wolf’s voice.

“Okay, thanks Shadow.” Muttered Damion distastefully. The words thanks and Shadow were said with a sarcastic disdain.

‘Okay… hold up a moment? Am I in Twilight or something because I seriously did NOT sign up for this at all.’

I was cornered, nowhere to run. Outside the closet I heard both of them breathing in soft ragged breaths. ‘What should I do?!’

I scratched myself deeper into the closet trying to hide the best I could but as soon as I moved I gave away my position. The closet door was wrenched open. ‘Wait… sunlight? Hadn’t I closed the curtains?’ However, the curtains seemed to have been drawn back, letting in the sunlight. I gasped as the sudden rays of light hit my pupils. I felt pain like something stabbing and stinging my eyes.

Standing straight and tall was police officer. “Are you okay, miss?” He asked with a worried expression.

“No, people attacked me in my home.” I whispered shakily. ‘What… an… idiot.’ I thought to myself grumpily.

“Do you know who?” He interrogated.

‘I feel like I should lie… I mean come on. Who would believe if I told him what really happened? But I mean it couldn’t hurt to… stretch the truth maybe…’ I sighed as I thought. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t sort of enjoying this. “...Yes. I did see faces but I don’t know the two boys’ names.”

“Will you show us if we give you pictures who they are?” He asked.

“Yes, sir.” I said without any hesitation. I knew I would definitely just lie now. ‘Again, who would believe me about what just happened and if the police got hurt… because face it they would definitely get hurt if they fought two supernatural teenagers.’

~*~

We sat at a table with dozens of pictures. I looked only at how much threat they were and only a small glance at them to make sure they really weren’t them; but it seemed that they weren’t known criminals. I wasn’t really expecting them to be, though. I pointed at two low level thugs. “Colton Scates and Ezra Withington?” Asked the officer to make sure.

“Yeah.” I stated quietly. My nerves were kicking up. I was hoping that I wouldn’t get caught lying to a law enforcer, but this guy wasn’t that bright so I had hope.

“Hmmm… why YOU though?” The officer thought aloud to himself; turning around to face the opposite direction of me.

“Uhm… Officer?” I started, looking at him in disbelief. ‘Logic says they would just go do crimes on the unsuspecting… even if THOSE two didn’t really but still. This guy really was an idiot. Honestly.’

“Yes?” He asked turning to face me again, his head tilted a bit like how a dog does when they are confused.

“Er… they are criminals, you know, right… so, uhm, they would find someone to do… crime on… wouldn’t they?” I say very awkwardly as I shook a little from the tension. I was only going to relax when I got out of the police station.

"Uh, yeah. that does make some sense." He laughed at his own stupidity and I wanted to groan in annoyance and face palm but I thought it'd be a bit rude so, I didn't.

"Are you done asking me questions, officer?" I asked politely, wishing he would just let me go.

"Yes, you may go." He confirmed. 

I let out a breath of relief and quickly got up; leaving his office. My stomach grumbled and I flinched, realizing that I was hungry. I sighed and stretched looking around for the nearest restaurant which happened to be... Dairy Queen. I walked into the cool interior of the shop and sighed deeply looking around, biting my candy pink lips deep in thought. I stepped up to the counter and ordered. When I got out of Dairy Queen it took me ten minutes to walk home, but as soon as I got into my bedroom I fell upon my bed exhausted, and began a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke it was twelve nineteen PM. 'The date.... that can't be right, can it? The day I fell asleep was November sixth, but now... the date on the clock says it's December second. Strange....' I looked outside of my window. The pavement was covered in snow. Strangely, instead of cars, the road was filled with horse drawn carriages. 'Am I dreaming...?' I wondered in my head.

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” A voice was trying it's best to wake me. That answered my question, I suppose. My eyes were glued shut from sleep so I had to force them open and keep them open to the best of my ability. A boy of the same age as me, fourteen, was shaking me.

“What do you want…?” I mumble drowsily, not fully recognizing the situation as I was still mostly sleeping.

He sighed in relief. “You’re awake and okay!” He said relieved.

“Who… the bloody hell are you?!” I asked startled, finally thinking straight.

“Ah… yes. You don’t know who I am…” His demeanor changed from confident to awkward and embarrassed.

“Who are you?!” I asked again glaring and I sat up quickly; prepared to fight if I had to. I was ready if things became dangerous.

“‘I’m Kai. I am a Dusk-Stalker.” He replied quietly.

“A Dusk-Stalker?” I asked very confused.

“Yeah…. Uhm. Well, we are a group of people who protects humans from bad supernatural creatures. For example Vampires and Mixed-Bloods.” He explained, saying Vampires and Mixed-Bloods pointedly.

“Why are you here?” I tried to keep my voice even to no avail.

“I’m here to protect you and bring you to Dusk Hall.” He told me.

“You mean that manor?” I asked, “On that big hill in the forest?”

“Yep.” He nodded, a little impatience in his expression and voice, “Come on. We need to leave.” He urged as we heard the familiar footsteps and voices of Shadow and Damion. He grabbed my arm, “Okay, so I’m going to Shadow travel. It might drain your energy because it is your first time doing it. Ready?” Without confirming that I was ready he did it. Suddenly silence hit my ears and I shivered from sudden cold. Then, I heard rustling from tree tops blowing in the wind, birds chirping, a river babbling in the distance and I opened my eyes.

We were now on a winding dirt road. A few feet in front of us stood an iron wrought gate. I had mixed feelings about that gate. If you looked at it one way it looked ominous and menacing but when you looked a different way it looked mysterious but kind. It seemed to signify that something here was like a double edged blade. No matter what you will be cut. I sighed; I couldn’t decide how I felt about the gate nor the boy besides me, or the manor on the hill. He pulled me towards the gate.

I barely had enough strength to be drug along. He looked over at me and realized how tired I must be. He scooped me up, beginning to carry me towards the manor. I let him, unable to protest and sleep rolled over me.

~*~

I awoke in a bed. Blankets covered me. They felt so warm that I didn’t want to leave them but curiosity overrode my sleepiness. I slowly sat up checking out the very elaborate furniture. Nothing made sense for a few sleepy moments then I remembered what had happened yesterday. I looked at the clock that was stacked on a bed side table. It read five o'clock AM. 'Fun, waking up this early...' I thought sarcastically. 

The door swung open suddenly revealing that there was a boy imprinted in the doorway as a distinct shadow. He stepped in and then closed the door behind him. "You awake?" He asked quietly.

I blinked and yawned, answering quietly, "Mm hmm."

"You're awfully cute when you sleep." He said with no shame in his voice. 

I blushed bright red in confusion and embarrassment, "YOU WHAT?! WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU WATCH ME SLEEP, YOU WEIRDO!!??" I practically screamed. I then looked closer, squinting my eyes through the darkness as I glared. I was surprised that he was blushing and looking very bashful and apologetic. "...You're blushing..." I laughed a little, calming down a bit.

"No, I'm not!" He retorted blushing brighter.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "As you wish... Anyway, I'm kind of hungry."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"...Can I possibly get some pancakes and bacon please?" I replied. He nodded and as he left the room I called, "Can I also have some hot chocolate too?" I face palm realizing I had just placed an order like I was in a cafe. 

"Sure!" He called back, with a chuckle in his voice.

I shook my head, laughing a little too and rolled my eyes a bit at myself. I sighed a little as soon as I heard him going down the stairs. I began talking to myself, "Well... what did I expect? I mean... bumping into a cute boy, he helps you pick up your books... you look at each other and love at first sight... Very awkward love but true love. I wonder... one day will destiny and fate tire me out... they keep throwing every test they can think of at me. It seems they pick on me... but, I must bare it for now. I must assume they have a plan for me. True love... huh... I wonder if there is really such a thing..." 

Suddenly a crash echoed right outside the bedroom door. I jumped where I sat and yelped, eyes wide in startled surprise. The door was flung open. "Sorry, I lost my grip on your plate and mug and they fell..." He had a nervous smile on his face that made me very suspicious. 

"You heard everything I said. Didn't you?" I got up and sat down in the window seat looking out of the window. The darkness of night was tinged with the orange color of morning at the horizon.

He rubbed his head awkwardly and chuckled weakly, "Well... yeah..."

I smiled sadly, "Well, what did you expect? A girl who gets teased and nothing gets their attention. No wonder I have abandonment issues and am so needy." I sighed and let out a gentle bitter chuckle, "It has been and will always be that way..."

"Don't say that!" He exclaimed sternly. "Don't ever say that. Keep a smile on that pretty face of yours. Be optimistic. Everything will calm down and get better, I promise."

"..." I took a deep breath and gave him a weak smile, "I know... I know you are right. Keep my chin up high and proud as my dad would say." The weak smile slowly became a gentle grin.

He drew me in to a sudden hug and held me tight, silent. I blinked surprised and hugged back. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes as I huddled closer to his warm, strong body. He saw both Vampire and Mixed-blood looking angrily at him from outside the window, overlooking us from a tree. He drew me closer, in a protective manor.

At nine o'clock they struck. Shadow and Damion moved nimbly and quickly into my darkened room as I lay fast asleep in my comfy bed. They quickly lifted me off my bed, careful not to wake me and carried me off.

~*~

I awoke to find myself in a wooded glen at the edge of a massive and beautiful field full of grass and little flowers. They were in the colors of the rainbow. Blues, reds, greens, yellows, violets and some orange ones too. 

"Okay... she's awake. Now what?" Shadow's voice remarked, sounding pretty annoyed.

"We tell her." Damion's voice said sounding like he was speaking to a little child.

I sat up rubbing my eyes. The two stood in front of me. Shadow wasn't in his wolf form. His human self had the same mysterious colored eyes, his hair was the same color as his fur, and he was a dusky moon pale. He wore a black t-shirt with a crescent moon on it, a black and blue hoodie, black jeans with punk rips in them and black combat boots on. 

"Sit." Damion ordered quietly, sounding icy.

I gave him an incredulous look, "...I am...?"

"...I wasn't talking to you." Damion sighed rubbing his temples.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That." Growled Shadow, unhappy about Damion's choice of command.

Damion ignored Shadow, who crossed his arms looking slightly insulted. Damion spoke softly to me, as if trying to reason with someone who has lost all sense, "Look, Kai is the one who you must fear. Not us. We are only trying to protect you." 

I groaned quietly to myself. 'For the love! My life is so complicated all of a sudden....!' "..." Before I could even reply Kai suddenly swung down from a nearby tree and stunned them with some sort of yellowy powder. He reached his hand out for me to take. I hesitantly took it, unsure why I was trusting anyone at this point. Kai was really swift on his feet. He carried me on his back while sprinting, ninja style back towards the gate and the giant mansion. 

When we got back to the mansion he laid me down on a sofa in a room that had the sort of feeling of a waiting room. "Wait here. I mean it. You got to stop running off." He glared at me. His look said it all. That I was more trouble than I was worth.

"But I didn't run off! I was kidnapped in my sleep! I don't know what you expect!" I protested and he sighed.

"Professor Xander needs to speak with you..." Kai informed me.

"Who's he?" I asked, worried to meet more people at this point. Also, his name reminded me of Professor X from The X-men.

"He is the Professor who teaches people how to become Dusk Stalkers." Replied Kai. "I'll have him explain the rest." He walked out of the room leaving me sitting on the sofa.

'I wonder... who should I actually trust?' I thought to myself. I was honestly getting annoyed at confused I was constantly being right now.

Once Xander had been informed, he called me into his office. When I sat down in a comfy arm chair he laced his fingers together, looking over his glasses at me. "So, let me tell you a little about us, Dusk Stalkers." He unlaced his fingers and looked at me as he spoke, "There is a test. A test called The Covingmont Assessments. Once the person is tested, they can become Dusk Stalkers. They just need to complete one more test. He or she is given a drink of Uherlara. This liquid-like substance contains a special mineral only found in our home land. No human who isn't born there or isn't a Dusk Stalker can enter. It's protected by our special brand of magic." He took a soft breath, that heaved his whole body and his piercing green eyes inspected me. Like he was evaluating every little thing about me. His pepper and salt hair was prim and proper, showing he was a no nonsense kind of guy. "Now, Arianna..." He began; going to ask a question that slightly surprised me, but I guess I should have seen it coming, "Would you like to become a Dusk Stalker?"

"...." I frowned a little, uncertain and getting a bit of a bad feeling, "Uhm, I...I'd have to think about it...." I answered quietly.

Xander nodded solemnly, "I respect your decision." He was making it sound like I had already said no to his proposition.

I gave him an awkward grin and stretched, "Right..."

Xander and I sat in silence for a few more minutes then, he asked, "Have you ever had a strange feeling you know someone but you swear you have never met them before?"

I blinked, surprised by his abrupt question. I frowned remembering the first time that I had met Damion. I nodded quietly in response, "Yeah. I have. But what-"

I was cut off by the door suddenly banging open and a guy strode in. He waved his hand and everyone but me in the mansion slumped over fast asleep.

I jumped up eyes wide, "What the?!" I yelped startled and surprised.

Without a word the teen-age boy picked me up and to my terror jumped out the window with me in his arms. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelped in exasperation. He was running swiftly with me through the forest and remained silent, not answering much to my annoyance. I soon had had enough. I clenched my fists and began to pummel his back, kicking and hitting at anything I could to get free until he had no choice but to drop me and stop.

"Arianna stop!" He looked annoyed.

"I demand some answers!" I growled, my eyes narrowed.

He sighed and pulled out an incense burner. I stared at it, open mouthed. He had been carrying a lit incense burner in his leather jacket. How? He sighed, "My name is Keith. Here... you will see in a hidden memory. Breath." 

I held my breath quickly and he shook his head, his black hair messy and his blue eyes sad and indignant. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." 

I eyed him slowly, then nodded as I slowly let breath out and breathed in. It smelled woody and like sandalwood. I felt my eyes become heavy and close, letting myself fall into a daze and then into darkness. I was going to see a hidden memory. That's what he said and strangely I believed him. 'To late to back out now...' I thought as I fell deeper and deeper and finally into the forgotten memory.


	3. Chapter 3

I eyed him slowly, then nodded as I slowly let breath out and breathed in. It smelled woody and like sandalwood. I felt my eyes become heavy and close, letting myself fall into a daze and then into darkness. I was going to see a hidden memory. That's what he said and strangely I believed him. 'To late to back out now...' I thought as I fell deeper and deeper and finally into the forgotten memory.

I saw myself. I looked so happy. I was playing in a field of flowers and emerald green grass. I was around four years old, it seemed. It was the same field that Damion and Shadow took me to. I was playing with some boys who looked familiar and seemed to be about my age, maybe a few years older than me. I felt a rushing sensation as I were falling but some how I was falling upwards and I was doing it really fast. I broke above the surface of consciousness and sat up fast panting a little, eyes wide. "Ouch!" I muttered, rubbing my head and then I was carefully pushed down by someone.

This time I sat up slowly. It hurt, but not too much. My head cleared and I saw the boy I now knew as Kieth. "You're one of the boys in my dream... err I mean memory." I blinked severally times as I looked at him, trying not to gap open mouthed.

He let out a gentle sigh of relief, that I seemed to be okay and that maybe, just maybe I remembered him, "Stay away from Kai. He can bewitch you and turn you evil." He warned.

"Yes... sir...? I will do that..." I promised him, hesitantly and saluted him as a sort of awkward joke. 'Whatever, dude. I've been told that before and I honestly will be able to make my own choices on who to trust... so, uh... who DO I trust...?' 

He chuckled and got up, "How about I make breakfast?" He asked, "And by the way, welcome to my cabin." He grinned.

I lay in a bed, with soft sheets and a downy pillow. His cabin was that of a woodsmen, like from Snow White. Sunlight spilled in from a window by the dressing table and I looked around before answering his question with a gentle smile, "Nah... I'm fine." I replied as I stretched sighing, still feeling sore from my jog into Lala Land.

"Alright..." 

After he left me sitting there to go get himself some food I turned to my backpack, which thankfully I had managed to grab from my desk, by the window before he jumped out of it and riffled through, finally pulling out my sketch book and a pencil. I began to draw and focus on each detail as I thought about everything. Someone knocked on the door to the room and I absentmindedly said, "Come in." The door swung open.

I stiffened as the hair on the nape of my neck prickled and I gulped. I looked up from my drawing as Damion came in, followed by Shadow. "How...How the hell did you get in here?" I spluttered eyes wide, a bit nervous. My eyes darted around for an escape route if I needed one and I couldn't fine one but the door and window, which both were inaccessible due to the fact that both boys were close to both and could easily get me, especially with their lighting fast supernatural speed. I dropped my pencil and scrambled up, leaving my sketch book on the desk. The pencil drawn sketch was of Navi from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time bugging Link to listen to her.

"No time for questions. Please, come with us. You're in danger." Damion tried to reason with me.

"I... well, uhm... uh... grr!" I spluttered a bit. I had sort of lost my train of thought and also, I didn't know what to say really. As this whole situation I had some how fallen into was getting more and more hard to deal with. I took a deep breath.  'Okay... what am I supposed to do? I mean everyone is saying to trust them and not someone else. This is insanity."

"I wonder...." I mumbled, "I wonder if I can unlock that barrier in my mind, keeping some memories at bay..." I shook my head and take a deep breath looking up blinking, realizing I had spoken aloud.

"If we try to figure that bit out we first need to figure out who blocked up your mind in the first place. I can take you to the mixed-blood's elder." Offered Shadow. 

"...Thanks...." I say quietly, "For this. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. Can you tell me, if I ever become too difficult, please...?"

"Of course I will." Smiled Shadow friendly.

~*~

Once we arrived at the village, everyone in it gawked at our little procession. Sooner than I had expected we arrived at a tepee looking house. We stepped inside,. There were really brightly colored tapestries that hung on the walls. All these colors actually hurt my eyes. A fire flickered in the middle of the room and smoke rose in a stream towards the ceiling where a little opening filtered it out. Someone cleared their throat and we turned to see an old man sitting crossed legged on a rug in the right area of the tepee house. He looked wise and kind, with all his wrinkles. "Master Verlance." Shadow bowed in respect to him. 

Damion nodded, avoiding the gaze of Master Verlance, whose gaze lingered on his face for a few moments then turned to mine. He furrowed his brow, "What may I do for you?" He asked, turning his attention back to Shadow.

"We were hoping that possibly you could help my friend." Shadow replied.

"Hmm..." Verlance looked me up and down, inspecting me. "I don't think I can but I think I know who might be able to help her." He looked down, thoughtfully.

We stood quietly and expectantly, watching the mixed-blood elder. I felt a little awkward about this whole thing. "Who?" Shadow broke the silence that neither Damion nor I dared to break.

The wizened elder looked back up at us and replied with a soft smile, "An old friend of mine. She lives in the cavern just beyond our forest. When she answers to her name, Viviane, tell her that Verlance sent you. Tell her your problem and she will do her best to help."

"You mean the prophetess who lives in Vashnam Caves?" This time Damion spoke.

"Yes, my dear vampire prince." Replied Master Verlance nodded with a sort of smile.

"Wait. Hold up. You're the vampire prince?" I asked, surprised. This was new.

Damion nodded, going awkwardly quiet. He seemed like he didn't really want me to know this. I honestly am way to oblivious though because I proceeded to ask, "So, that means you rule over all the vampires?"

"Not exactly. My father and mother do. But, they will soon step down so I may take their place. However, first I must find a queen." He explained awkwardly. 

"Oh, I see." I said lamely. 'So, that's why he needs me... I feel kind of used.' 

"Anyway..." Shadow interrupted, "Lets get going."

"Yeah, lets go." I sighed, feeling that we should just move on from this conversation before it got even more awkward.

We stepped outside. The cool air of evening wafted over us. I lifted my face feeling the cool air move across my warm face. It felt good. We started to walk towards the woods after a few moments standing there enjoying the breeze.  As we entered the forest every thing was suddenly absolutely silent except our feet crunching through fallen leaves and twigs and our breaths that came out in quiet tense breaths. 

A shadow slid across the floor of the forest. I gulped, 'Yeah this doesn't seem good. No animal sounds, that shadow, and this really bad feeling in my gut.' We all looked up instinctively. A giant bird had perched on a limb of a near by Hemlock Tree.

"Oh no!" Gasped Damion for he knew well what it was. "A Shadow Beast."

"A what?" I asked, frowning confused.

"An animal... or anything really that has been infected with the Dark Energy from the Dark Lands." Shadow answered.

"Dark Lands?" I frowned getting more confused.

"...It's where all evil and turned evil reside." Replied Shadow quietly.

"You should know all about that." Smirked Damion and Shadow growled. Before I could ask what the hell he was talking about the bird took off from the tree and dived straight at us.

"Okay! No more talking!!" Shouted Shadow, "Run!!!" We bolted heading for the caves. We raced into them at high speed.

"Viviaine!!" We all shouted.


End file.
